Debt to the Guavian Death Gang
by johnwardlaw
Summary: Han Solo and Chewbacca are traveling to the planet Nantoon to meet with Bala- Tik. The Corellian smuggler owes the crime-lord who has a mission for Han and Chewie that is a little... unorthodox.


_**Debt to the Guavian Death Gang**_

Prologue

A drawn out growl from the mighty Chewbacca warned his friend that they were approaching their destination. Twelve minutes left in hyperspace.

"I know, big fella', I know. I just have to check in with Leia." He managed a half smile for the Wookiee.

"It's been almost a month since I last heard from her."

Chewie took Han's silence and blank stare after that sentence as his cue to give him some privacy, he got up and ducked his way out of the cockpit, his eyes set on the booth where the holochess table was.

Han held up a sleeping data pad to his face, using the reflection of its screen to check his appearance as he weaved four fingers through his greying hair and turned his head from side to side to get a look at himself from both angles. He laid the data pad on the dash and tapped a few buttons on the console. A long moment went by before a small hologram manifested in front of him, the white-blue projection wavering and blinking for a moment before becoming steady.

Even this small and with her features slightly blurred through the transmission, his wife looked as beautiful as ever to him, clad in formal attire with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, one wrist adorned with a simple, white chain bracelet he'd given to her over a decade ago.

"General Organa-Solo, remember me?" Han teased, a playful smirk on his face.

She offered the best smile she could muster but her face was troubled.

"Hello, how is everything?" Her voice filled the cockpit, almost crystal clear and music to Han Solo's ears.

"Oh, y'know, slow and steady. There are worse things I could be stuck in a junk-pile freighter with than Chewie. I'm actually on my way to go close a deal that's going to bring a lot of credits our way so I can't really complain."

"That's good. Where are you?"

I'm on my way to pick up a-" he hesitated, "package."

"Han, what have you gotten yourself into? You're not smuggling!?"

He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head and interlacing his fingers.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

He could hear her sigh through the hologram. Her body language suggested a disturbing lack of energy.

"Just be careful, will you?"

"I always am!"

There was a momentary silence that quickly started to become somewhat awkward. Han noticed an all too familiar look manifest on his wife's face as he leaned in to focus on her image. She looked like she was holding back tears, she was a seasoned veteran of that art. He spoke again, the sarcasm disappearing from his voice, adopting a grave tone. Almost whispering.

"Leia, I'm still looking. Every day I'm getting closer, I just know it. I'm going to find him and bring him home."

Leia raised a hand to cover her mouth, closing her eyes tightly. She quickly composed herself and her words came out in a plain tone, almost cold.

"I know. Listen, Admiral Ackbar is holding a briefing within the hour that I'm still not prepared for. I have to go."

"Leia-"

She cut him off before he could continue.

"We'll speak again soon, Han. Be safe." She cut the transmission abruptly without giving him an opportunity to answer and the projection faded away. Han was alone in the cockpit again. She did have a lot on her plate, she was a high ranking general in the Resistance, but deep down he knew that hearing from him was too overwhelming for her - even seeing his face. Ben's actions of late had driven a wedge between the two of them that he didn't think was possible.

Han continued to muse on his misery for a couple of minutes before calling Chewie back in to resume his co-pilot's position.

They were approaching their destination. Han let out a long exhale and reached out to grasp a lever on the console, slowly pulling it backward.

"Well, here we are... Nantoon."

The brilliant blue of hyperspace gave way to star studded blackness as the ship burst out of light speed and the planet Nantoon seemed to rush toward the viewport to meet them. Han steadied their course and re-checked his coordinates to see that they landed in the right area. Two minutes later, they broke through the world's atmosphere, a smooth flight through the clouds before engaging the landing sequence and setting down on a grassy clearing.

The weather on Nantoon was temperate but with a faint chill lingering in the air as Han and Chewie exited down the landing ramp. A few winged creatures soared across the sky to the west, silhouetted against the setting sun on the horizon. The time to dwell on the planets beauty was not now though. Their contact was renowned crime lord and agent of the Guavian Death Gang, Bala- Tik.

As the pair neared the entrance to the compound, Chewbacca stopped in his tracks, pulled down the bowcaster weapon that hung over his shoulder and trained it on the gate in front of them, his long, furry legs spread in an aggressive stance.

"Nnnargh hgraoo rrha!" growled the Wookiee.

Han rubbed his palms against his temples, suppressing his frustration with his partner and preparing to speak in a calm, reassuring tone.

"Look, Chewie, I know you don't like the guy and I know it's risky business but the two parties _never_ talk to one another. The Guavians have _zero_ affiliation with Kanjiklub. It's going to be fine. Okay?"

The Wookiee gave a final growl that was reluctant but yielding and slung his bowcaster back over his shoulder.

The compound was made up of three buildings; the main building, a smaller one that Han guessed was the living quarters and a medium sized one off to the side that was anyone's guess. A colossal, sealed off hangar could be seen situated at the back of the main building.

The two walked to the entrance where they were greeted by a rustic, matt-black protocol droid. It raised an arm and began to speak. The mouth remaining unmoving as the tinny voice came out made Han think of Threepio and he felt the beginnings of a headache at the back of his skull.

"Hello, gentlemen, I am Verboz, was your trip to Nanto-"

"We're here to see Bala- Tik." Han interrupted. "Han Solo, this is my partner, Chewbacca."

The droid recoiled slightly and there were a few seconds of silence before it's arms began waving once again as it continued its spiel.

"Yes, welcome. Bala- Tik has been expecting you." The droid hit a button on the door's control panel and it creaked open. Verboz gestured a hand inside. "If you'd like to follow me…"

The three of them walked inside, the droid in the middle, walking at that annoyingly slow pace characteristic of a protocol droid, flanked on either side by Chewie and Han. They passed down two corridors before the droid stepped forward at a door at the end of the second one, punched some numbers into its keypad and led them through.

Han recognized him right away, sitting at the head of a large banquet table, the only other being in the room was an unamused looking Abednedo on the chair to Tik's right, fiddling with one of his face ringlets in between a thumb and forefinger.

 _Bala- Tik_ ; glorified errand-boy of the Guavian Death Gang. Black market enthusiast and boot-licker of King Prana. Han gave a saluting gesture and half-smile as he ushered Chewie in and walked towards an empty seat to the left of their host. Han noticed the young man's hair was as unkempt as ever and he could have sworn he was wearing the same outfit the last time he saw him several months prior. The two took a seat at the table, opposite the grumpy Abednedo, scowling as he looked the pair up and down.

"Hungry?" Tik shifted his eyes towards the assortment of bowls on the table and then looked back at Han, clasping his hands together on the table, not bothering to introduce the Abednedo.

"We're fine." Han knew Chewie probably was hungry, his stomach was seldom full, but he had been warned to control himself before-hand.

Tik leaned backwards and sunk into his chair.

"So, Solo… right down to business then. I do believe you owe me."

Han eyed the table and raised both hands up, palms forward.

"Look, the cargo was-"

Tik cut in.

"It's fine, there's no point in dwelling on things that can't be changed. However, I will require some compensation from you, my friend."

Han lowered his hands and focused on Tik's next words, feeling a knot begin to form in his stomach.

"Yeah, just a smuggling gig, you'll still be getting paid in full for it."

Han's brow furrowed.

"So, how is that compensation for last time if you're still paying me in full?"

A sheepish grin cracked across Tik's face.

"Well, it's-" He cleared his throat and brought himself forward in his chair, all business-like now. "Rathtars"

Chewie howled in protest and rose to his full, impressive height. The Abednedo reflexively reached for the blaster secured in a holster on his chest but halted when Han reached a hand up to touch the Wookiee.

"Chewie!" be bellowed.

Chewbacca looked to Han and continued to express his objection in a series of yowls.

"What's he saying?" Tik asked.

Han turned to him and waved a dismissive hand at the man.

"He just says… uh… he likes your accent."

Tik threw a glance at the Abednedo in frustration.

Han whispered into Chewie's ear and the Wookiee calmed and sat back down. Han noticed the alien across the table slowly taking his hand off his blaster and relaxing his posture.

Han shuffled his chair over closer to Tik.

"Look, Chewie and I have only hauled Rathtars once before and we agreed to check it off our list. It's dangerous and getting them out of a ship onto land is a nightmare not to mention the racket they make while on board."

The deadpan look on Tik's face twisted into a menacing grin.

"Oh no, Solo, I'm not employing you to simply haul Rathtars. That comes later. First I need you to catch them."

Han's heart sunk in his chest. He looked at the man in disbelief.

"Wait… you want us to _hunt_ Rathtars?" He chuckled nervously, hoping this was some kind of joke.

"King Prana is expanding his zoo complex. He's moving up to more exotic creatures, more _dangerous_ ones."

Tik's grin remained. Han pointed a finger in the man's face.

"You tell King Prana to go hunt down and collect his own Rathtars if he wants them so bad! Chewie and I have no interest in suicide missions!" He began climb out of his seat.

"You're in debt to us Solo." Tik accused with a stern tone.

Han stopped and became rigid, locking eyes once more with the man.

"The Death Gang doesn't take very kindly to bothersome smugglers who can't deliver what they've promised. We paid you a lot of money for that last job and you dropped your cargo in deep space. If you want I can set up a meeting with the boss and you can express your views to him yourself."

Han swallowed hard. He knew there was no way out of this. The Guavian Death Gang's Kingpin would turn them both inside out. He had no choice but to sit back down and listen to the rest of it. Chewie was silent but the look of dread on his face was unmistakeable.

"How is this going to work?" Han barked.

Tik got up from the table and walked over to a window displaying a view of the compound and the forest that lay beyond it, strobes of sunlight breaking through the glass, highlighting the dust in the air. He stood there with his back to them, his cybernetic leg noticeably thicker than his regular one. The man spoke, still gazing out the window.

"I have a Baleen-class heavy bulk freighter in orbit, the _Eravana._ Your instructions, including co-ordinates to the Rathtar planet and hunting gear, can be found on the ship."

Han looked to Chewie, blinking fast, attempting to hide his fear and trepidation. The Wookiee returned the look.

Tik pivoted around on his feet and gestured to the Abednedo.

"You'll be taking my associate, Abe D'Ode. He's got some experience with this kind of stuff. He'll keep you on the right track but I expect you and the Wookiee to both pull your weight during the hunt."

Abe smiled for the first time since they'd got there, looking Han up and down again and letting out a mocking snigger, the dangling ringlets of skin swaying on his chin as he got up from his seat. The alien shook hands with Bala- Tik and walked towards the door, raising a hand to beckon Han and Chewie to follow him. Reluctantly, they did.

As they trudged along behind Abe, Chewie groaned something that Han understood as "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Han Solo patted his long-time friend on his rock solid, furry back, his face grave and sweat beginning to bead under his collar.

"That's my line, pal."


End file.
